edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Night
"Terror Night" is the 3rd Episode "Total Drama Cul-de-sac", a Spongeman537 Production Plot The 11 Campers are at the Mess Hall, when Eddy's Bro announces the next challenge: A Sleepover. At a HAUNTED HOUSE! Ed is the only person who is stupid enough not to be scared, while the Kankers are happy to return to their "Honeymoon Spot". Things begin to heat up between Nazz and Lee over Eddy, and Rolf, Jimmy, and Johnny form an alliance. That night, at the house on the hill, Eddy's Bro reveals that the house is full of scares and Booby-Traps and such. Last person to leave the house screaming wins! All the campers lay down their bags. The First to go is Jimmy. when a obviously fake ghost pops out a box. Nazz and Eddy get lost in the cellar, and Ed sees an actual ghost and follows it. Johnny and Kevin explore the house, when they discover the cave basement, and meet up with Ed, who has found a group of live-ghosts! Rolf is the second to go, when he believes he saw a creature he saw back in his old country. Third to go is Eddy, when he sees a "Psycho Killer" in the Kitchen, and runs straight through the walls. Meanwhile, Nazz explores the library, as the Kankers decide to gang up on her, and plot an "assassination". Johnny is out next when he believes Plank is posessed, and leaves him inside. That night, only Ed, Plank, Kevin, Sara, Nazz, May, Lee, and Marie. Nobody knows where Ed and Kevin are, where it is shown they have been caught by the ghosts and are being used as human sacrifices. Sara is next to go, b8t only because she is scared off a by a shadow, which is just Nazz, who unknowingly did it. Nazz looks for a bathroom to apply make-up, while the Kankers try to smash her with an nvil. it backfires, however, and it falls through the floor. The Ghosts are about to sacrifice Ed and Kevin when the anvil hits them, and Ed and Kevin run while they are distracted. The two run out of the house, both tying for 5th out. Marie and May are out next, leaving Nazz and Lee. They are scared by almost nothing, when Eddy's Bro decides to pull out the big guns: He dresses up as a cyborg killer! Lee finally runs out of the house, and Nazz, happy that she won, comes out as well. Nazz and The Screaming Scammers are happy to have won, but then Eddy's bro reveals the twist: Plank is technically the winner for being the last in. Which means the Screaming Scammers lose. Again. That night, Eddy's bro announces who get the Quarters: Nazz, Ed, and Rolf. Only May and Jimmy remain. And the final quarter goes to........................... May! Jimmy is sent home! Jimmy begins to say something when Eddy's bro puts ona sheet, and Jimmy, believing it is a ghost, runs to the Bus of Failures. Eddy's Bro laughs and asks if the Screaming Scammers can pull their act together, and sgns off. The Ghjosts from the house are seen watching the show, and one remarks that the camera man "didn't quite catch his face."